


Mr. Hale's Home For Peculiar Werewolves

by ira_fae



Series: Walking Side By Side [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Stiles Stilinski, Beta Vernon Boyd, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Everyone is Part of the Pack, Except Mom and Dad Hale, F/F, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey's Past Abuse, M/M, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Erica Reyes, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Lydia Martin, Past Abuse, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae
Summary: Derek isn’t sure when his house became Mr. Hale’s Home for Peculiar Wolves. But standing in the foyer, his arms full of pizza, pups rushing past his feet, the laughs of his sisters and cousins in the kitchen, the playful shouts of his own pack, he realizes he really doesn’t mind. Well, having his entire family here is a little stressful. There are fifteen pups ranging in ages one to thirteen. All of the cousins are here. Both of his sisters are here. Everyone brought their spouse. Derek’s entire pack is here. Hell, three of the pups belong to Derek. He pauses for a moment, looking up the stairs are the portrait of his parents. He can’t help but smile fondly, a bittersweet feeling washing over him.“Derek,” the soft voice of Laura pulls him out of his reverie. He turns to look at her. She’s the picture of matronly, her sweet face smiling, her hair swept up, a baby gurgling on her hip.“Hey,” he says, just as softly. She smiles, glancing up at the portrait.“They’d be proud, you know. Really proud.” Laura looks back at him, “Especially Mom.”-Or;Derek Hale has a pack, his own pack. They might be misfits, with trauma to work through, but they're his. They make him happy.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Derek Hale, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Walking Side By Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713889
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Mr. Hale's Home For Peculiar Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> so, in this universe werewolves are A/B/O but humans are not
> 
> and humans are aware of werewolves

Derek isn’t sure when his house became Mr. Hale’s Home for Peculiar Wolves. But standing in the foyer, his arms full of pizza, pups rushing past his feet, the laughs of his sisters and cousins in the kitchen, the playful shouts of his own pack, he realizes he really doesn’t mind. Well, having his entire family here is a little stressful. There are fifteen pups ranging in ages one to thirteen. All of the cousins are here. Both of his sisters are here. Everyone brought their spouse. Derek’s entire pack is here. Hell, three of the pups belong to Derek. He pauses for a moment, looking up the stairs are the portrait of his parents. He can’t help but smile fondly, a bittersweet feeling washing over him. 

“Derek,” the soft voice of Laura pulls him out of his reverie. He turns to look at her. She’s the picture of matronly, her sweet face smiling, her hair swept up, a baby gurgling on her hip. 

“Hey,” he says, just as softly. She smiles, glancing up at the portrait. 

“They’d be proud, you know. Really proud.” Laura looks back at him, “Especially Mom.” Derek flushes. He looks down at the stack of pizza boxes. 

“Thank you,” and with that he pushes past her, going into the kitchen. He loves his sister but for all the emotional growth he’s done as an Alpha he still has things to learn, heartaches to push past. Mom and Dad never meeting his pack is one of them. And he knows Laura means well it’s just… Hard. 

“Dinner!” Derek calls, his voice booming through the house. There’s a moment of quiet. Everyone settling to see if they really heard him. And then the frenzy begins. The pitter-patter of tiny feet into the kitchen, the rumbling of larger feet down the stairs, the cheers and whoops. Derek ushers everyone onto the other side of the island so he can protect the pizza. He may be fond of his family and pack, but damn them, he will have order. He waits until everyone is in the kitchen, excitedly talking about pizza (in the case of the children and most of his pack) or chatting about life and catching up (in the case of the adults). He clears his throat and fifty pairs of eyes (well, mostly, some of the little ones just squirm on the laps of the adults that hold them) turn to look at him. He smiles. 

“I am so glad to have my entire family here under one roof again, to have my pack,” he finds each of his pack in the crowd, making eye contact with all seven of them, “to have my pups,” Talia, named after his mother, waddles over to him and makes grabby hands, he lifts her up, settles her on his hip and continues, “to have all of you here… It reminds me of what really matters.” There are some awws and he sees Stiles mime barf to Scott who snorts. Oh, the two of them. “The Annual Hale Family gathering is more than just the bonfires or the cramped sleeping quarters,” there is some scattered laughter, “it’s about spending time with family. To spend time with people who live across the country,” he does not glare pointedly at his sisters (or, at least he _ tries _ not to), “to the people who live across the road. And to remember the people who are no longer with us.” Derek pauses and there are soft murmurs as people nod solemnly. “I would do this more often if you all weren’t going to make me go gray before forty,” they’re back to laughter again and Derek smiles, “Alright, some general rules about dinner. These go for the entire week, so I expect everyone to follow them.” He  _ does _ glare pointedly at the guys in his pack who all feign innocence. “Ladies first. Then children under sixteen. Then the men. Then... everyone else.” Derek points to Scott and Stiles as people start to move, “You two, you wait until everyone else has a plate. You  _ make sure _ everyone has a plate.” Scott huffs and Stiles rolls his eyes, but Derek isn’t paying attention to them. He’s tapping little Talia on the nose and making kissy faces at her. 

Later, once everyone’s eaten and the general chaos has resumed, Derek is sitting in his chair, little Talia asleep on his chest. Several of the adults are sitting in the living room around him, talking and laughing. He can hear the boys of his pack distantly, they’re playing a game of some sort. Allison and a pregnant Lydia sit in the living, conversing easily with the Hale family. Derek grins, thinking back to what Laura said.  _ Especially Mom _ . 

Yeah, he thinks, yeah she would be proud. He wishes he could tell her. He’s not sure how he would start. 

-

_ Dear Mom,  _

_ I have my own pack now. There are eight of us. I have three betas and four omegas. And three pups! Technically, four. I named my first pup after you. She’s so sweet. You’d love her. Laura says you’d be proud of me but… You’re not here and it’s hard. I miss you and Dad so much. You’d think after this many years it wouldn’t hurt this bad.  _

_ I should tell you about my pack. First, there was Isaac.  _

-

“And chemistry?” The question hangs in the dead air. The grip Isaac has on his fork tightens. He bites the inside of his lip and tries to not shake visibly. His father has been much harder on him since he presented. Not that he was easy before…

“I don’t know.” He says softly, not looking up. He hears a sigh. Isaac uses all his effort to hold himself still. He knows the consequence of the grade he has. He missed three days when he was out. That’s like being weeks behind. 

“Now, Isaac,” his father says gently and the tone takes Isaac by surprise. He looks up but regrets it. There’s a sick smirk gracing his father’s face. He quickly makes eye contact with his dinner again. “I don’t like it when you lie to me.” 

“I’m not. I swear- I don’t-“ Isaac is stopped by a loud thump and subsequent dishes clattering. He squeezes his eyes closed. 

His father stands, “I know when you’re lying to me. What grade do you have in chemistry?” His voice grows louder and Isaac shrinks down more. 

“You wanna take this little convo downstairs?” Mr. Lahey growls. Isaac shakes his head quickly, his heart hammering in his chest. Ghost pain splotches across his legs and abdomen as he thinks about the basement.

“A ‘D’. But there’s still time to get it up!” He looks up again, trying to plead. His father has sat back down. He looks calm. That’s… reassuring. Sort of. Isaac chews his bottom lip. 

“Well, Isaac. I’m not mad. I’m disappointed. I’m going to have to find a way to punish you. You know that right? I have my responsibility as a parent.” Isaac nods quickly, knowing he’ll have to accept whatever comes next. There’s nothing he can do. “We’ll start off with something simple. How about you clean the kitchen by yourself? Not just the dishes either. I mean the counters, the floors, the table. I want this place to be spotless.” That’s not too awful, Isaac thinks. Then Mr. Lahey picks up his coffee cup and tosses it to the floor. Isaac flinches, looking at the chunks of cup. “Completely spotless.” Then suddenly there is a great crashing and all of the tableware at Mr. Lahey’s spot is suddenly on the floor. Isaac quickly moves from his seat to the wall, covering his head, afraid of the glass and sensitive to the noise.

“How ‘bout that?!” Mr. Lahey shouts. He picks up the water pitcher and throws it towards Isaac. It shatters above him. Searing pain runs through his cheek. He reaches up to touch it and hisses, realizing there is a chunk of glass right under his eye. “Well that’s your own fault,” his father spits out.

Isaac stands, sudden anger in his chest, “You could have blinded me!” His father rolls his eyes. 

“Shut up!” 

Something in Isaac snaps. White-hot fury fills his chest. His designation does not mean he can be abused. He has rights. There are laws! He won’t take anymore. His father has abused him long enough. He turns around and sprints out of the kitchen. He’s not doing it, not anymore. Isaac can hear his father shouting after him but he doesn’t listen. 

Isaac gets on his bike and he just goes. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he just has to get out of there, out of that house, away from his father. Houses fly by and they slowly turn into trees, he makes a sharp turn into the forest because he knows his dad most likely followed in his car. He needs to get away, he has to go. Half a mile in, he ditches his bike, wanting, needing to run. The cold night air fills his lungs and for the first time since Camden died Isaac feels free.

A feeling, joy? Isaac isn’t sure, bubbles up in his chest and his heart races. Perhaps from the happiness, or perhaps the physical activity, but Isaac just knows that he feels electrified. With every step, the feeling increases until it feels like a volcano erupting in his chest. He doesn’t know or care where he’s going. He just knows that he’s going. 

Isaac slows down, steadying his pace to a walk. He should figure out a plan. He does need to stay somewhere. His father clearly isn’t following him. His chest is still thrumming. Isaac’s smile drops from his face and stops walking, coming to the realization that the feeling in his chest is not happiness, not electricity. Isaac gasps for breath. He puts a hand on his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. Light dawns on him and realizes.

Isaac is having a panic attack. Sure, he’s away from his abusive father, but he is an Omega, alone, in the middle of the goddamn forest, with fucking glass in his face. He stumbles forward gasping for breath and tears fill his eyes. His lips start to tingle and Isaac knows he has to slow down his breathing somehow. He just can’t seem to be able to do that. 

Isaac realizes he’s stumbled into a clearing. Wait, not only is it a clearing, it’s a house! With lights on, and the most… amazing smell… something like warm spices and cinnamon. Isaac inhales through his nose and his breathing automatically begins to slow. He looks around, but there doesn’t seem to be anyone outside. He feels like he’s on a conveyor belt as some magical force pulls him towards the house. Isaac stands in front of the door and raises his hand to knock. 

A beautiful Alpha stares at Isaac and he gulps. He feels the panic returning. Jazz -probably, Isaac isn’t sure - drifts from somewhere inside the house. The man raises an eyebrow. The smell is stronger now and Isaac is drowning in it. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. The Alpha cocks his head a little. Isaac’s mouth waters and he isn’t sure why. His body screams to submit to this man. 

“Hello. Would you like to come inside?” His voice cascades over Isaac like a silk waterfall. For some reason, Isaac’s eyes flutter. He can only nod and subsequently follow the man inside. The foyer is gently lit by what seems to be a crackling fire from another room. Isaac assumes fire because the light splashed on the floor flickers from the doorway. The man leads Isaac to that room. Its warmth allows him to calm down some. 

“Isaac,” is not what Isaac had meant to say to the man, but it’s all he manages. The man gestures for Isaac to sit and doesn’t respond. Once he’s safely down on the chaise the man walks out of the room. Isaac feels panic rising in his chest once the wonderful smell is dampened. As if a spell is lifted Isaac realizes he’s in a stranger’s home, alone, and no one realizes where he is. Before he can even think to grab his phone to text someone the stranger comes back, a white, plastic box in hand. He kneels down in front of the chaise. 

“Isaac, I’m Derek. I’m concerned about this cut on your face.” He gestures idly to the cut. As if on the cue of Derek the cut burns. He looks away from the piercing eyes of Derek, his heart hammering in his chest. His panic is quickly scaling the panic attack mountain. 

“I’m fine,” Isaac says weakly. He isn’t sure who he’s trying to convince, himself or Derek. The Alpha scoffs. 

“I’m sure you are. But for my sake, would you allow me to clean and bandage it?” Derek opens the plastic box which Isaac realizes is a first aid kid. He shrugs noncommittally. 

“Sure...” it’s practically a whisper and Isaac looks into Derek’s eyes, his heart thumping wildly. Perhaps he should’ve been a little more apprehensive when entering this house. As beautiful and luxurious as it is... as beautiful and luxurious as this Alpha is. Isaac has always been a little too quick to trust. 

“I’m going to touch your face. Is that okay?” Derek asks, and Isaac nods quickly. His panic has given way to need. He incredibly needs the touch of this Alpha. He bites the inside of his cheek, his eyes tracing the crouched man. Even in this position, he can see the muscles on this man. He reaches up with a white cloth and dabs at the cut. Isaac gasps sharply. 

“Fuck,” he whispers. The Alpha’s face is contorted in concentration. 

“There is a piece of glass in this, Isaac. I’m going to have to remove it and it’s not going to feel good.” Derek is looking into Isaac’s eyes. And Isaac gets almost lost in the hazel of Derek’s eyes. He nods dumbly. “How did this happen?” 

Isaac flinches back, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning in pain when the movement disturbs the cut. He opens his eyes but looks away from the Alpha. He’s too intimidating, Isaac can’t tell him that it’s his fault he has a chunk of glass stuck in his face. 

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me,” Derek says softly and he pats one of Isaac’s knees, “You may want to hold on to something.” Isaac’s hand goes straight to Derek’s knee and Isaac dazed though he is, doesn’t miss the way Derek bites his lip. 

-

_ He came to me, blood on his face, a trembling, frail thing. He was just barely eighteen, frightened and freshly presented. Oh, Mom, your heart would’ve broken for him. He had all these bruises, on his legs and stomach. It was too easy to get his father locked away for what he did to Isaac. I took care of him and as I did I thought of you. Taking care of me when I was sick, or sad, or just having a bad day.  _

_ I hadn’t intended to make him part of my pack, but when he went off to college it was like losing a piece of me. You would’ve yelled at me, but it took me months to tell him how I felt.  _

-

Derek twists his hands together, his worry eating away at him. Isaac was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. He planned dinner out so that it would be finished just as Isaac walked through the door. Now, everything sits on the stove, keeping warm. Derek keeps checking everything, frantically making sure nothing is burning. He’s stirring a pot when he hears the door open. His heart drops out of his body and he freezes.  _ Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!  _ Derek takes a deep breath. This much freaking out is so not like him. He needs to chill out. Isaac is making a lot of noise, dropping bags, whistling, kicking his shoes off. Derek takes another deep breath. 

“Derek?” Isaac calls, “Dude, that drive fucking sucked!” Derek smooths out his clothes. It’s just Isaac. It’ll be okay. Derek moves to the doorway, smiling as best he can through his nerves. Isaac lights up when he sees him. 

“Hey, Isaac.” Derek manages to sound relatively normal and he almost pats himself on the back. 

“Derek!” Isaac exclaims. He moves over to Derek and wraps his arms around him. It still annoys Derek that Isaac has a couple of inches on him. He doesn’t think about that for long though because Isaac is chuffing happily and rubbing his cheek against Derek’s head. He’s… He’s being scented. Derek wraps his arms around Isaac and leans into it. 

_ Holy fuck, that’s nice _ . 

They break apart and Isaac is a little pink in the cheeks. He smiles bashfully. 

“Well, it smells delicious in here. What’s for dinner?” 

It’s Derek’s turn to blush as he turns to the stove, “I… I, uh, made all your favorites.” Isaac moves past him to open pots and pans. He chuckles. 

“Hell yeah.” 

God, did Derek miss that. The subtle way Isaac drags out the first word to make it sound more like Hale. He’s always done it to annoy Derek but somewhere along the way, Derek started to like it. 

Eventually, they maneuver around each other and settle down at the table for dinner. Isaac moans appreciatively with almost every bite and Derek feels like he’s being pulled through the wringer. He has to bite his tongue to distract himself. 

And, God, does Isaac smell good. He smells weird and foreign and Derek can only describe part of his scent as College Smell, but underneath that, it’s still Isaac. Soft, sweet Isaac. He wants to press his nose into Isaac’s neck and never move. 

“So, why the spread?” Isaac asks after swallowing a bite of food. Derek flushes and almost chokes on his own bite. Isaac’s eyes go wide and he jerks forward but Derek holds up a hand. 

“I’m fine,” he murmurs. He clears his throat and sits up in his chair, “Well… I actually, uh… wanted to talk to you about something.” Several emotions cross Isaac’s face and Derek can’t place a single one. Isaac swallows loudly and looks down at his plate.

“Okay,” his voice is soft and… worried. Oh, fuck. Derek rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

“Well… I- Fuck. Okay. So, you’re really great. You’re funny and sarcastic and you don’t take any of my shit and-” Derek stops. He should’ve written out what he wanted to say before Isaac got here. Isaac is looking up at him now, confused, “I- Fuck! I like you, Isaac. I want you to- to be  _ my _ omega.” Derek flushes, looking down at his lap. There’s silence and Derek can’t look up at Isaac, can’t see the rejection on his face. 

Then, suddenly, Isaac is standing beside him and slapping his shoulder. Derek looks up, the same look of confusion Isaac just had on his face.

“You asshole!” Isaac huffs, glaring down at Derek. Derek’s heart fractures a little, “Here I was thinking you were going to kick me out! You’re  _ the worst _ at talking about your feelings. Christ!” Isaac turns away from him, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking up to the ceiling, “He wants to talk to me about something. He’s all serious too! And then he-” Isaac stops, turning back to Derek and slapping him on the shoulder again, “Of course, you asshole. Come here,” Isaac grabs Derek’s shirt and tugs up. He can’t pull much more than the fabric but Derek gets the idea and stands. Their first kiss is sloppy, all wrong angles and weird hand positions. Isaac pulls back, giggling. 

“You- Really?” Derek asks softly. 

“Yes. I’ve wanted this since I showed up at your doorstep, you massive idiot.” The second kiss is much better, slower. Isaac sighs into it and Derek never knew it would be this good. 

-

_ Then it was Erica and Boyd. Dr. Deaton brought them to me. They were from the Center for Omega Rescue and Placement. It was meant to be a temporary placement, but… They dug their way into my heart and wouldn’t leave.  _

-

“Derek, so good to hear your voice,” Dr. Deaton says into the phone. Boyd wraps his arms around Erica as she hisses at the phone. Dr. Deaton gives her a small smile and leaves the room. Boyd presses his lips against her temple but she doesn’t settle. 

“Erica, breathe…” he gently runs his fingers through her hair and she starts to breathe easier. She whimpers softly into his chest, curling herself against him. “I know, baby. It’s scary, but… Dr. Deaton hasn’t hurt us yet.”

“New man. New risks,” Erica spits out. Boyd gently places a kiss on top of her head. 

“We agreed to this,” he says and Erica whines, “It’ll be good for us. It won’t be like…” Boyd shudders and Erica does too, their bond recoiling from those shared memories.

Dr. Deaton comes back into the room with a soft smile on his face, “Boyd, Erica,” he says gently, “Derek has agreed to come to meet you. Now, remember, if anything feels off about Derek. If you don’t like the way he dresses. You can say no. I’ll be here the whole time.” 

“You won’t leave the room?” Boyd asks, feeling Erica’s rising panic. 

“I will be here for you guys,” Dr. Deaton nods and Boyd feels better, “Oh, and Derek said he will be bringing his omega.” 

Three days later they’re sitting in a cozy sitting room. There are windows all along the back wall, a fireplace, and plenty of couches. Erica is practically on Boyd’s lap, her face in the crook of his neck. Boyd rubs his hands up and down her back, gently soothing her. There’s a knock at the door and Erica stiffens. 

“Come in,” Boyd calls. The door opens slowly and Dr. Deaton steps in, alone. Boyd cranes his neck to see behind him. 

“Derek Hale and his omega are here. Can they come in?” Dr. Deaton asks and Boyd draws his brows together. They planned this. But- Oh, Dr. Deaton is giving them the choice. They can back out right now without having met Derek. 

But then a scent wafts to Boyd. It’s Dr. Deaton and someone else. It’s a warm scent, smelling of cinnamon. Erica perks up too. He knows she smells it.

She softly whispers, “Boyd.” He nods. 

“They can come in.” 

And Dr. Deaton steps to the side and there stand two tall men. A broader one with dark hair and a beard. And a lanky, younger one who is blond and smiling wide. Boyd’s brow draws together. Didn’t Dr. Deaton say Derek was bringing his omega? Boyd sniffs the air and- Oh. That is his omega. He smells just as sweet as Derek. But where Derek is all spices and Alpha scent, the omega is sugary sweet. 

“Hello, I’m Derek Hale. And this is Isaac.” Derek steps closer but keeps some distance between them. He smiles softly and Boyd realizes that he and Isaac are holding hands. 

“Boyd and Erica,” Boyd doesn’t give anything more than that. Derek nods and sits on the couch to the right of Boyd and Erica. His omega quickly follows suit. Dr. Deaton moves to the other side of the room and sits down in a chair that’s not in the ‘u’ shape of the three couches. 

“You smell really good,” Isaac says brightly, looking right at Boyd. Erica mewls softly and curls tighter against him. Isaac flushes when Derek gives him a look. “What?” 

“Thank you,” Boyd says softly and both Derek and Isaac turn to look at him. Isaac smiles wide and slaps Derek’s shoulder. Erica flinches. 

“It’s great to finally meet you,” Derek says, “please ignore Isaac. He’s a little shit all of the time.” Erica snorts against Boyd’s chest and Boyd can’t help but smile too. This will be good for them. 

-

_ Boyd and Erica were the first to have a pup. Little Asher. He’s four now. It’s crazy in such a good way. They did eventually go off on their own, but they come and visit all the time. I think Boyd secretly doesn’t want to be without a pack, and Asher loves seeing the other pups. _

_ After Boyd and Erica came Scott. You wouldn’t believe that the cheery, fun-loving, boisterous guy that Scott is today came to me battered, broken, and bruised. Scott is the only member of the pack who was bitten and not born. And his Bite Alpha treated him like dirt. Kidnapped him, didn’t even ask if he wanted the bite. _

-

“Dr. Deaton?” Scott leans against the doorframe, one hand holding onto the wound on his stomach, the other supporting his weight on the frame. Scott turns his head and coughs onto his shoulder. He doesn’t think about the little specks of blood now on the fabric of his shirt. Scott whines. 

“Dr. Deaton?” He calls louder, his throat scratching painfully as he raises his voice. He shuffles forward a couple of steps, whimpering with each movement. Finally, Dr. Deaton comes into view. He looks shocked. Scott whimpers again.

“Oh, my God! Scott!” 

What happens next is a bit of a blur for Scott. He’s pretty sure that Dr. Deaton carries him somewhere and that there are people fusing over him. He’s given a shot, he’s sure of that. The needle was a sharp pain amongst the burning fire of the rest of his body. But beyond that, he doesn’t remember anything else. 

He wakes up in a bed in one of the rooms in Dr. Deaton’s building. His pulse is slow and he feels sluggish. The next few days pass just like that. He has conversations with Dr. Deaton, a representative of the Center for Omega Rescue and Placement, several policemen, all his nurses. But he feels… hollow. 

Finally, the day comes when he’s to meet the Alpha they’re placing him with. _ Derek Hale.  _ He’s sitting on his bed, in the nicest outfit he has. It isn’t much because he only has what the hospital has given him. He doesn’t have anyone to go get clothes from his apartment. 

There’s a soft knock and a broad man leans in the doorway. 

“Hello,” he smiles and it’s friendly and inviting. 

“Come in,” Scott says and his voice is rough. 

“I’m Derek,” he says, moving closer to Scott, he holds out his hand, “Nice to meet you.” Scott takes his hand and breathes in to reply but is stopped by Derek’s intoxicating scent. It’s musky and manly and smells like… Scott can’t even put a name to it. It’s such a different world from what he’s been surrounded by. 

“S-Scott,” he stutters. He realizes he’s still holding Derek’s hand and pulls back, blushing. He gestures to the empty chair near his bed, “Uh, you can… You can sit.” He gulps. Holy hell, he didn’t realize he was this nervous. 

“So, Scott,” Derek’s eyes travel over his form and Scott knows he’s looking at the bruises and the bandages. He pulls into himself a little, “how are you feeling?” 

“Uhm…” he looks up at Derek, surprised. His face is so genuine as if he  _ really _ wants to know. “I’m… tired, mostly. Physical- Physical therapy has been k- kind- kind of rough.” Derek chuckles softly.

“I want you to know, upfront,” Derek leans forward a little, that genuine expression still there, “that I have two omegas and a Beta. I know they probably told you, but I want you to hear it from me. I want us to be completely open and honest with each other, okay? All three of them are rescues of some sort,” Derek smiles fondly, looking past Scott for a second, “And they’re all genuinely good people. If you decide to come live with us you are free to say that they’re too much and that you want to leave. Saying yes right now does not lock you into my home forever, okay? Your health and wellbeing is my number one concern.” 

Scott’s breath catches in his throat. This can’t be real. 

-

_ Scott has completely changed. He’s grown so much. He’s my right-hand Beta now. Sometimes I think he worries more about the pack than I do. He’s like a mother hen, clucking at them if they eat before mealtimes, always on the ones in school to do their work, making sure the pups are safe and cared for. He’s… He reminds me of you. _

_ After Scott was Lydia. She is and always has been a spitfire. She’s a clairvoyant and she just showed up at the house one day and said she belonged there. It was a little awkward at first but Lydia never leaves room for argument.  _

-

They’re sitting around the table, laughing, and Derek has never felt more whole than he does right now. Erica and Boyd have come to stay, wanting to be in the packhouse when Erica births her pup. Isaac is on spring break. Scott is finally sleeping through the night. Derek can’t help but feel happy, content. It’s such a wonderful feeling. 

Erica is starting another joke when there’s a knock on the door. 

The pack has turned to look at him, their eyes expectant. “Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Derek says, standing. He waves them off and Erica continues. He makes his way to the foyer, confused. It’s almost nine pm. Who could be knocking at their door? Derek hears a steady heartbeat, smells an omega. Well, at least the omega is having a panic attack, Derek thinks, remembering all to well Isaac’s first night here. He still can’t believe that was six years ago. 

When he opens the door he finds a beautiful, redheaded omega smiling up at him. Her full lips are a deep red, and her clothing is neat and fashionable, a bag over her shoulder. She sticks her hand out, a bracket jingling on her wrist as she does so. 

“Hello, I’m Lydia Martin. I’m supposed to be part of your pack.” 

Derek looks between the outstretched hand - red fingernails as well, this girl has a  _ thing _ \- and her face. Her smile hasn’t moved and she doesn’t smell like she’s lying. He tentatively shakes her hand. 

“Derek Hale. Uh, why don’t you come in and we can talk.” 

Lydia steps into the foyer, eyes roaming over the room. The pack is still laughing, they must not be listening. Derek clears his throat, closing the door, running a hand through his hair. He was so sure when Isaac showed up. He just  _ knew _ what to do. But this… Lydia is a wild card. 

“Pack, come to the living room please,” Derek raises his voice slightly, he hears them start to move, laughing and chatting still, he turns to Lydia, “Come with me.” He leads her into the living room and invites her to sit on one of the chairs. She perches herself elegantly in the chair, setting her bag down by her feet. Her shoes are red too.  _ Jesus.  _

Isaac is the first in the doorway and he halts immediately when he sees Lydia. Scott bumps into him and starts up a complaint. But Isaac elbows Scott in the stomach and he stops, finally seeing Lydia. Derek gestures to the couch, strategically positioning himself between the couch and the new omega. Isaac steps to stand next to him but Derek points the couch. He ignores Isaac’s petulant pout. Erica and Boyd are even more tentative than Scott or Isaac but Derek nods at them and Boyd leads Erica to the couch, helping her sit. 

Lydia softly gasps and everyone turns to look at her. She’s beaming. 

“I didn’t realize… I thought it would be mine but- I can see now that I was wrong. I’m not always,” she pauses, chuckling, “Sorry. I’m not always one hundred percent on these things.” She picks up her bag and starts to rifle through it. She pulls out a wrapped box and stands, moving toward the couch. Boyd is on his feet, Scott right next to him, the both of them growling. Derek puts a hand on Lydia’s arm. 

“Guys, back down,” Derek commands and Scott eases up, sitting back down. Boyd’s hackles don’t lower but he steps back, “Lydia, perhaps a little communication?” Derek pleads with her and she shakes her head, wrapping an arm around herself. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle anyone. It’s a present, for you,” Lydia says, looking to Erica, “Well, really it’s for Asher.” 

Boyd steps in front of Erica, crouching down again. 

“How do you know that name?” He growls. Derek steps toward Boyd, his hands up. 

Lydia sighs, “I’m terrible at this. I’m sorry, really. Let’s just start over. I’ll introduce myself, tell my story. I just forget other people don’t-” She shakes her head, sitting back down, “I’m sorry.” 

“Boyd, sit please,” Derek urges. Boyd huffs a sigh at him but sits back down on the couch. Derek steps back to his original position. 

“Guys, this is Lydia Martin,” he says, gesturing to the redhead, “Lydia, this is my pack. That’s Isaac,” he waves, “Scott,”

“‘Sup,” Scott offers with a smile. 

“And this is Erica and Boyd,” Derek gestures to the two and Boyd doesn’t budge, but Erica tilts her head, her expression curious. 

“Nice to finally meet all of you,” Lydia says brightly. 

“Alright, Lydia. I’ll admit I’m a little confused. I’m going to need an explanation,” Derek pulls up a footstool so he can sit but still be in between his pack and this newcomer. Lydia sets the wrapped package by her feet, sighing. 

“Yes, of course. Again, I’m very sorry. I sometimes forget other people don’t see what I see,” she brings her hands together, “I’ll start from the beginning. I’m from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. I’ve lived there my entire life. My pack, the Davis pack, is one of the larger ones in the area.” Lydia turns to Derek, still smiling, “I’m a clairvoyant,” she says. And it clicks for Derek. Erica makes a noise of understanding, Boyd scoffs, and Derek can practically feel Isaac relaxing. 

“Wait,” Scott says, “I’m confused.” 

Derek turns to his bitten beta, his heart aching a little. There’s so much Scott doesn’t know and Derek sometimes forgets that. 

“There are certain powers weres can have beyond the realm of what is normal. A clairvoyant is someone who can see the future. I’ve only met one other in my life.” Scott’s jaw is practically on the floor. 

“So, you could, like, predict the winning lottery numbers?” Scott is grinning and Derek shakes his head, amused. Lydia clicks her tongue softly. 

“Ah, no, Scott. Unfortunately, I cannot control what I see of the future. And, my visions aren’t like in the movies. It’s feelings most of the time. That’s actually what brought me here, to you all.” Derek turns to Lydia, his eyebrows drawing together. She smiles, full of sincerity. 

“You came here because of a vision?” 

Lydia shakes her head, “No, a feeling. I was at a mating ceremony and I just suddenly knew I had to come to California. It was just this,” she gestures with her hands, “this pull. I didn’t come right away, I couldn’t. I had to move out of my apartment, formally break my pack bond-” There’s a commotion at this revelation. Derek knows all of his pack members have different feelings about pack bonds and breaking that is not something any of them would consider. Derek raises his hand. 

“Please, let her talk.” He turns back to Lydia, having settled them. She looks grateful. 

“It was on good terms. It didn’t even hurt,” she says and there are some grumbles from Erica and Boyd, “I knew I was coming to be with my pack. My  _ mating _ pack,” the word hangs heavy in the air. Derek didn’t bring up a mating bond to a single one of them, he let each of them come to that on their own terms. Isaac and Scott chose to mate with Derek, but Erica and Boyd didn’t. It doesn’t make them not part of the Hale back, their bond is just  _ different.  _ They chose to mate bond with each other and Derek respects the hell out of that. He would never force a mating bond on  _ anyone.  _

He looks at Lydia, gauging her expressions and body language. He’s not sure if she really knows what she’s saying. 

Isaac breaks the silence, “How did you know how to find us?” There’s some mumbling and Derek looks to Lydia, curious himself. She chuckles. 

“That was the fun part. I packed up my belongings and hit the road. I didn’t have an address, no matter how hard I tried to look for one, but as soon as I hit the road I just  _ knew _ where I was going. I didn’t know exactly where I’d end up, but I knew what to do, almost instinctually. My parents thought I was crazy, but it just felt  _ right _ .” 

Isaac breaks the silence again, but this time he’s looking at the carpet, “It was like that for me too. I- it was easy to find my way to Derek.” Derek’s heart clenches and he wants to hold Isaac. But the omega looks up and even though there are tears in his eyes, he’s smiling broadly. 

“Exactly,” Lydia says softly. “You- you’re the only one I saw,” she whispers and Isaac looks taken aback, “and that was how I  _ knew _ I’d be safe. Every time I saw your face you were happy, so full of joy. And,” Lydia turns to Erica, “I knew you were pregnant. I didn’t see you but when I stopped for the night, something just told me to buy this,” she gestures to the present, “told me that Asher would love it.” Erica swallows and there’s tension for a moment. 

“Can- Can you bring it to me. It’s hard to stand when you’re the size of a planet,” she says softly, pointing to her belly. Lydia giggles, soft and sweet. She picks up the present and moves, slowly, toward Erica. Boyd puts a protective arm over Erica’s belly and he holds out his hand, motioning for Lydia to hand it over. She does and moves back to her chair. Derek is glad she senses that it’s what Boyd needs. 

Boyd hands the gift to Erica and she opens it, barely containing the smile on her face. She gasps when she finally opens the present. Derek is momentarily taken back to the baby shower they held, all the presents his family got for her. 

“Boyd, look,” Erica whispers and Boyd, despite himself, smiles. Isaac leans over Scott. 

“I wanna see,” he says, practically climbing on top of Scott, who just lets him, a fond look on his face. God, Derek loves them. Erica holds up the present for Isaac to see and Derek can’t help but smile too. The blanket is blue, a pale blue, and ‘Asher’ is stitched into it in sweeping cursive. Erica holds it to her chest and looks over to Lydia. 

“Thank you,” Erica really means it, Derek can tell. Boyd seems to have relaxed as well. Lydia recounts her trip for them, answering every question they throw at her. By the end of the story all tension has eased away and they’re back to laughing. Derek eventually directs everyone to bed, sure that no one is concerned about Lydia’s presence. 

Derek takes her to one of the empty bedrooms, carrying the bags they got from her car. She stops in the middle of the room and breathes in deeply, eyes closed tight. Derek sets her bags down, watching her. 

“Your pack is incomplete,” she says softly, “I’m not the last. There are missing pieces.” 

Derek moves closer to her, “Are you- What does that mean?” Lydia opens her eyes and puts a hand on Derek’s arm, her expression soft and caring. 

“You care so deeply for all of them. Or-” she stops herself, thinking, “You will. You haven’t met all of them yet but, you will.” 

-

_ Lydia is the one who gave birth to little Talia. She’s pregnant again. They’re all absolutely ecstatic about it. Especially Allison. I wouldn’t even know Allison if it weren’t for Lydia. She came next. Though she didn’t join the pack for me, she joined for Scott. Those two are joined a the hip.  _

-

It’s only 3:42 pm. Allison wants to go home, she’s bored out of her mind. She shouldn’t have said yes. 

_ Sure, I’ll cover your shift. _

It’s not like Allison doesn’t have enough shifts as a manager. It’s not like Allison doesn’t have three essays to write and a mountain of other work to get done for class. She sighs, looking at the clock again. 3:43 pm. Time has to be moving at half speed, there’s no other explanation. Movement catches Allison’s eyes outside of the shop. A woman walks pasts, her gorgeous red hair flowing behind her. She’s gone just as soon as she appeared and she leaves Allison imagining what glamourous life she may lead. 

A beautiful girl like that  _ has _ to have a glamourous life. If  _ she _ doesn’t then nothing Allison has will ever be- 

The door opens and the redhead walks in, a brilliant smile stretching her ruby red lips across her face. She’s an omega, a happy, mated omega is Allison’s nose still works. She marches right up to the counter and stares at Allison. 

“Uh,” Allison says, “Welcome to Lily’s Boutique, how can I help you?”

“Your name is Allison,” the redhead says. Allison leans away from her, trying to force a smile on her face. 

“Yes… Uh-” 

She gets cut off, “It’s lovely to meet you, Allison, I’m Lydia. And I’m about to change your life.” And with that, the redhead spins on her heel and sashays out of the shop. Well, that was sufficiently weird. Allison shakes her head, wishing for something to do. Something to pass the time and to distract her from whatever the hell  _ that _ was.

Not even ten minutes later the redhead is back, dragging a Beta man behind her. The Beta looks incredibly unhappy, grumbling as they make their way into the store. She - Lydia is what she said - marches up to the counter again, still beaming. 

“Allison, this is Scott. Scott, this is Allison. You’re welcome,” she turns to go, but stops, looking at the Beta, “Scott, trust me.” Lydia taps her finger against her forehead twice and then leaves. Scott flushes looking at Allison. He smells just like the omega had, mated and happy. 

“I’m sorry. Lydia is a lot. She’s clairvoyant and when you get her going there’s no stopping her.” Scott shrugs, looking down at the floor, face still burning red. 

“A clairvoyant?” Well, now Allison has about a billion questions. She spends the rest of her shift asking Scott questions. He tells her about his pack, about  _ Derek  _ (it’s clear that’s who has claimed Scott), about Lydia’s weird appearance and her powers. Every answer Scott gives prompts another question from Allison. He’s sweet and really fun to talk to. Her shift is over before she realizes it. 

“Uh, I have to close up, Scott,” she blushes, “would you want to go out for coffee or something?” Allison almost smacks herself. He’s mated! 

“Yeah, that’d be… That’d be really nice.” She looks up to find Scott blushing again.

“Your Alpha won’t mind.”

Scott chuckles, flushing a deeper red, “No, he… We’ve kind of been driving each other crazy lately. He texted a while ago. Lydia told him what she saw,” which Scott  _ still _ won’t tell Allison, “and he told me not to come home unless I had your number.” 

-

_ Allison fits so nicely in with everyone. Erica and Lydia were ecstatic to have another female omega and everyone was excited to see Scott finally doing something for himself. Allison was actually the one who brought up wanting to be part of the pack. She had come over for dinner like she usually did on Friday nights. _

-

Derek grins up at Isaac who sits on his lap, ranting about the latest book in the series he’s reading. His omega talks animatedly, waving his hands, making intense facial expressions. Derek is laughing with Isaac about something that happened when there’s a soft knock at the entryway of the living room. Derek turns to look. Allison stands, blushing, looking down at the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Derek pats Isaac’s leg and he slides off Derek’s lap, “No, you’re fine Allison. Is everything okay?” She looks up, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“I was hoping to speak with you privately about something.” 

Derek stands, nodding, “Hey, Isaac. Why don’t you go distract Scott so he doesn’t die of loneliness while we talk?” 

Isaac stands, chuckling, “I’ll be surprised if he hasn’t already died. Allison left him alone, he’s probably croaked.” Isaac leans up to kiss Derek’s cheek and as he passes Allison he gives her shoulder a squeeze. Derek can smell her nerves. 

“How about we talk in my office?”

She smiles, sighing happily. 

“That’d be great.” 

Once they’ve settled on the chairs in front of his desk Allison’s nerves have ramped way up. She gulps. 

“So,” she starts. She pauses, taking a deep breath, “You know I love Scott.” 

Derek nods, “And he’s absolutely  _ crazy _ about you.” He says it pointedly, hoping Allison understands how deeply Scott cares for her. Derek has a feeling he knows where this is going and he doesn’t like it. Allison was unusually quiet at dinner and Scott seemed worried. He’ll let her say her piece though. 

“I… I can’t imagine my life without Scott. And you all have made me feel so, so welcome. It’s unbelievable how fast this became home for me. I miss you guys as soon as I cross the threshold to leave. And Scott and I have talked. We- we want to mate. We want to make it official. So, I was… I was wondering if you’d allow me to be a part of your park.” 

Derek can’t help but smile. All the tension in his shoulders lifts and he sighs softly. 

“Oh, Allison. Of course. There was a spot for you as soon as you met Scott. Not only is Lydia scary accurate with her ability but when Scott came home after that first date he wouldn’t stop gushing about you.” Allison relaxes visibly and she lets out a choked noise. 

“God, I was- I was so terrified you’d say no. I mean, you have given us zero indication that you would but… I know that you care so much about your pack and Lydia told me about her first night and how protective you were I was just-” Derek stops her with a hand on her arm. 

“I care just as much about you, Allison. You’ve been part of the Hale pack for a while. Whether any of us noticed or acknowledged it.”

-

_ She asked me to be part of the pack and there was no way I could say no. I didn’t want to say no. Allison has given birth to two pups. One of mine, William, and one of Scott’s, Liam. Liam is three, William is two. Scott and Allison keep talking like they’re going to have more pups. I know you’d be ecstatic. I thought my pack was done when Allison and Scott had their ceremony.  _

_ But Lydia knew I was wrong. She didn’t say anything, just kept giving me those looks. And then the most unimaginable thing happened. Scott reunited with a friend of his, Stiles. They were childhood friends and got separated during college. They went to different schools and when Scott was kidnapped, Stiles thought he just didn’t want to be friends anymore. Their reunion was full of joy. And Stiles spent so much time at our house that I forgot what it was like to not have him there.  _

_ I thought I’d moved past not being able to talk about feelings, but… Well, Stiles is so different than any of my other betas. It was Isaac who actually made me talk to him. _

-

Derek looks like he’s going to pass out and Isaac wants to laugh. He remembers this face. He came home to this face. He remembers how nervous Derek was that night when he finally asked Isaac to be his omega. 

Boyd and Erica are gone, they aren’t coming to visit for another week. Lydia is on a business trip, she won’t be home until this weekend. Scott and Allison are on a date, Isaac told them not to come back until after ten, even bribed them with their favorite wine. (He tries not to gag at the fact that they have a favorite wine together. They’re so  _ mushy. _ )

The front door opens, the noise traveling easily into the living room. Derek blows out a heavy breath. Isaac kisses his forehead, murmuring encouragement to him. 

“Scott? Derek?” Stiles calls from the entryway. Derek stands, wringing his hands. 

“In here, Stiles,” Isaac calls. He turns to Derek, “Breathe, babe. It’s just Stiles. We talked about this.” Derek nods, looking a little frantic. Isaac stifles a laugh again. It’d be mean to laugh at him. He just doesn’t want to mess this up. 

Stiles bounds into the living room, face full of cheer. 

“Heya! What didja’ want? Is Scott not here?” Stiles pauses, tilting his head, “It doesn’t actually sound like  _ anybody _ is here.” Isaac does chuckle, not being able to stop himself. 

“It’s actually just us. Derek wanted to talk to you,” Isaac says. Stiles’ smile drops off his face. Isaac knows exactly what’s going through his mind right now. He went through this exact thing. Isaac turns to Derek giving him a pointed look. He nods and moves closer to Stiles. 

“Stiles, listen. My pack is the most important thing to me. You and Scott reuniting was one of the best things that’s happened to us. You practically live here now and we all enjoy spending time with you because- Well, I mean you’re great. You’re funny and witty and yeah you ramble sometimes but it’s always because you’re excited. You’re- Oh, fuck. Isaac-” 

Isaac clicks his tongue, “Don’t. Derek, get to the point, you’re freaking him out. C’mon. Remember what we talked about.” Derek nods, taking a deep breath. 

“Stiles, you’re part of this pack. You are. I just- I was hoping that- Well, that you would-” 

What happens next surprises, Isaac. Stiles literally jumps onto Derek, wraps his legs and arms around Derek, and kisses him. Isaac bites his lip, fighting two battling feelings. Jealousy and lust. He takes in a deep breath. 

“Fuck, Derek, I thought-” Stiles starts. 

“I’m sorry I-” Derek says. They kiss again and Isaac does laugh. He leaves the living, his job is done. He has to call Lydia. He promised an update. 

-

_ Now, I have my full pack. Lydia said she’s pretty sure we’re done. I’m not sure how we could have anybody else. I’m so happy with everyone that I have now, I don’t want for more. I have pups, I have my pack, I have my family.  _

_ I miss you but I know you’d be glad I’m so happy.  _

-

Derek smiles to himself, stroking Talia’s hair. Even if he can’t tell Mom about his pack, he has more than enough to make him happy. This is true bliss. Derek looks across the living room and sees Lydia making eye contact with him. She’s smirking. Derek chuckles. That can’t be good. 

“Derek,” she whispers. He glances around, no one else is paying attention. 

“Yes, love?” 

“Your pack is incomplete. There are new missing pieces.” 

Derek sits up, eyes wide. Talia is stirring against him, whining. But Derek’s heartrate has skyrocketed. There are more? Does she mean- Derek glances at her belly and back up at her face, she shakes her head, still smirking. She raises a single finger and taps her temple twice. 

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write more of this, is this fandom dead? interaction pls?
> 
> come yell at me on Tumblr [@ira-fae](https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
